Secret Santa
by tenshi2708
Summary: Kevin draws Edd's name at yet another party hosted by Nazz. He's not sure what to get the dork and ends up throwing something together last minute. The gift was well received though, so all is well. Cookies! /2009/10/30/jeepers-creepers/ (Kevin's probably didn't ture out near as cute haha)


Nazz bounced up and down eagerly as Kevin groaned and reached into the santa hat in her outstretched hands. He pulled out a slip of paper and Nazz moved onto the next person. Kevin sighed and began to unfold it. "_Why do I still participate in these dumb parties? Last year I just got ugly socks from Johnny anyways." _

Kevin scoffed as he read the name _Eddward _scrawled neatly on the paper. He looked around the room. There were looks ranging from satisfaction to horror written on the faces of his peers as they discovered who they were stuck getting a secret santa gift for. Kevin's eyes lingered on Edd as he saw a smile creep onto his face. Edd neatly folded his paper and slid it into his pocket.

"Alrighty," Nazz said as she placed the santa hat on her head. "Now that everyone picked a name you can all go home. The party is in one week so make sure you don't put off getting your presents picked out."

* * *

Kevin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_What do dorks like? Edd's always talking about bugs and science. A book? Nah he's probably got a million of those. Jawbreakers? I know he likes 'em, but it seems like a lame gift."_

Kevin rolled off of his bed and turned to the internet for help. After about an hour of unsatisfying results he sighed and shut it down.

* * *

It was the day of the party and Kevin still hadn't gotten anything for Edd. He searched the house for his mom to ask her advice. She was looking for something in the kitchen when Kevin found her.

"Mom I need help with something."

"What is it dear?"

"Well Nazz is making everyone do secret santa again this year and I can't decide what to get for the person I drew."

Kevin's mother paused her search to turn and give him a questionable look. "Isn't that party tonight?"

"Well yeah so I need to think of something fast."

"Kevin Barr! Did you really need to wait until the last minute?"

"I've been trying to think of something for him all week!"

Kevin's mother laughed, walked to the table, and sat down. "Ok sit down and we'll brain storm. Who is it?"

"Double D."

"Oh the sweet boy from across the street? Well what's he interested in?"

Kevin sighed. "I don't know, science and junk. He seems to talk about bugs an awful lot."

"Mmhm okay well what about cookies? I bet we could whip out a batch and make some bugs on top with icing and candies. I've got to make something for the Christmas party at work anyways so I can help you. Of course I think I'll stick to more of a holiday theme for mine."

"I don't know, wouldn't those be kind of lame?"

Kevin's mother sighed. "Well do you have a better idea Mr. plans ahead?"

"No," Kevin huffed.

"Okay then it's decided! Let's get to work."

* * *

Kevin was covered in flour and frosting. He smiled down at his finished cookies feeling rather accomplished. They didn't turn out half bad and he had sampled a few he messed up decorating to know they were at least edible. He glanced up at the clock, there was only one hour left until the party.

"Shit! Mom I need something to put these in! I gotta get to the shower."

"Go on and get cleaned up." She waved him off. "I'll pack them up for you."

Kevin made a mad dash for the stairs and his mother laughed while shaking her head.

* * *

At the party everyone showed up with their gifts and would break off into pairs to reveal and exchange them throughout the night. Kevin couldn't figure out why his heart was pounding so hard and he tried to calm himself with punch. The fruity beverage wasn't helping and almost ended up all over him when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Kevin?"

"Y-yeah?" Kevin coughed and turned around.

Edd smiled. "I drew your name. I hope you're satisfied with your gift." He held out a neatly wrapped box with a large ribbon on top.

"O-oh thanks man. I actually drew your name too."

Edd raised an eyebrow. "What an odd coincidence."

"Yeah I guess dork, here's yours." Kevin shoved his package into Edd's hands and looked down at the gift he had received. "Should I go first?"

Edd nodded. "Please do. I hope you will enjoy it. I was aiming for something practical and usueful."

_"As long as it isn't socks." _Kevin tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside was a black scarf with flames on the ends. "Woah sweet, where did you buy this?"

"Oh I didn't buy it. I've discovered that I have quite the knack for knitting," he said as a proud smile stretched across his face.

Kevin found his cheeks getting warm. "Thanks dork." He flipped the scarf over his head and enjoyed the instant warmth it provided him.

Edd began to open his gift and Kevin's heart rate accelerated. A large smile spread across Edd's face. He picked up a cookie and took a bite. "Oh Kevin these are wonderful. I didn't know you could cook, and I really enjoy the decorations." He laughed. "I never thought I would enjoy eating a bug so much."

Kevin's cheeks erupted into a full blush. "Well my mom helped me some so it's not like I cook all the time. Besides it was really hard to think of something to get you. I figured you have all the books and junk you need so this is just what we came up with." Kevin's words spilled from his mouth and he wasn't sure if they would have ever stopped if Edd hadn't raised a hand to quiet him.

"Don't worry Kevin, you're secret is safe with me. I can just tell everyone that you just bought me Christmas cookies and I ate them all. I'd rather have these all to myself anyways."

Kevin nodded, afraid to open his mouth again.

* * *

The remainder of the party went well. Kevin and Edd returned to their usual circles and could have gone home without another word to each other. However the pair found themselves walking home together. Eddy had stayed behind to talk to Nazz and Ed was drug home by Sarah.

Kevin and Edd walked in silence until they reached Edd's house. "Well goodnight Kevin," Edd said with a slight wave of his hand.

"Yeah, uh Edd?"

Edd turned and looked quizzically at Kevin. "Yes Kevin?"

"T-thanks again for the scarf."

"You're quiet welcome." They were silent for a moment and Edd was about to speak again when Kevin suddenly crashed his lips against Edd's.

The kiss was short and Kevin began to ramble as soon as they separated. "Sorry I don't know what came over me but I've just been thinking of you a lot lately-" He froze as Edd grabbed a hold of his scarf and pulled him closer.

Edd nuzzled into Kevin's neck. "I think about you a lot too," he said in almost a whisper.

Chills ran down Kevin's spine. He wrapped his arms around Edd and smiled. "Merry Christmas Double Dork."

Edd laughed. "Merry Christmas Kevin."


End file.
